Musings
by Sagri
Summary: Sheik can't help but daydream during history lessons. Oneshot, sheik's pov. [sheik x link]


**Hello dear readers!**

**First, I must warn you : I'm French (even though I've never eaten frog legs, I swear!). So as it's my first oneshot in English, there must be a lot of huge grammatical mistakes in this text. Please, do forgive me for this... However, if you see one of those mistakes (or something which doesn't mean anything in English) please tell me so I can correct them (and improve my English).**

**Secondly, as you probably guessed, Sheik is a separate person from Zelda. In a longer story, I'd have tried and give some explanation for this in the plot, but as it's a oneshot, I considered it wasn't necessary. I also made Sheik, Link and the others high school teens... That's stereotyped but I liked the idea.**

**Oh, and I'm just thinking : there is shonen-ai (guy love) in this fiction so if you don't like it, please do not read. And if you're stubborn and read it anyway, please do not send me vulgar messages, etc. ... I would probably make a lot of fun of you...**

**Now, I hope you will enjoy it. And please, don't forget to review me (even if you didn't like, as far as you keep polite and nice).**

**Musings**

_So tell me Sheik, when was the Temple of Time erected?_ A voice says at the bottom of my mind. But it seems unreal, just as though I am underwater or something like that. However, the golden locks in front of me _are_ real. And so beautiful too. I have been gazing at them for about ten? fifteen? well, let's say twenty minutes. And Nayru! this neck... Pale like moonlight, graceful... It seems to be longing for my kissing it.

_Sheik?_ Oh! Couldn't they let me at peace? _Did you even listen to me?_ Definitely no.

"Sheik!" Mr Light roars.

"What?" I ask straight away, pulled out of my musings with a start. "I mean, I beg your pardon sir ?"

Mr Rauru Light, my history teacher, doesn't look very happy at my answer. I think he must have been expecting something else. Perhaps a date. He is always asking for a date. Well, I wasn't talking about dating! You pervert! I meant dates such as 1543 or 1988... And this time, even though all my classmates are laughing at my silence, I don't think I will be able to come through so easily. Well, let's have a try...

"1626 ?"

Mr Light sighs deeply. He looks like he is going to burst into tears, but I don't know whether it's because he is furious or desperate. Maybe both. Anyway I can tell my answer was wrong, but I don't care. Mr Light sighs again and then he resumes his lesson in a monotonous voice. Well, I didn't come through so bad, did I ?

This time, I try and listen to the lesson. I even take a pen to put down some notes. Or so I try but really, who can say without lying he's interested in history ? I mean, apart from Zelda, this little intellectual who always gets the best marks at every subject. Moreover, she's the Headmaster's daughter... That gives her a lot of flaws indeed. But when she's not boasting or reading or working or acting like a know-it-all, she can sometimes be friendly. Sometimes...

As I'm looking down at my sheet of paper, I find out that I unconsciously scribbled "Link" on the top of it. Blushing instantly, I quickly take my eraser to make it vanish. Then I discreetly glance around me. Well, thanks to Farore, nobody seems to have noticed. I sigh in relief : I had enough troubles for today. But, wait a minute, what do you mean by _which link_? Link is a person! He is the guy seated just in front of me. You remember the golden locks I was staring at a few minutes ago? They belong to him. And the pale neck too, of course. In many ways, Link is the perfect guy : friendly, kind-hearted, handsome, courageous, modest... Many crazy girls would die to go out with him. Which is quite stupid though, for I don't think Link would appreciate to go out with a corpse.

Today, he's wearing a green hoody, baggy jeans and his traditional cap. Oh my Din! he looks so gorgeous like that! Anyway, he always looks gorgeous. Yes, I know what you are thinking right now : that I am some kind of a lovesick fool, and what's more, gay! Well, you may be right. But if you could see Link as I can, if you could dive into his aquamarine eyes, you'd probably think like me. However, I don't think I've got any chance with him. I mean : even though we get on quite well, I'm not as funny and friendly as Darunia, Link's best friend. There's also Ruto, this fashion victim who can't help but turn round him any time it's possible, and whose leitmotiv could be : "the shorter, the better." I'm talking about her skirts of course. No, I am just a shy and discreet guy who daydreams in classes.

At least, the bell rings: the sound of freedom. Mummies' time, as my biology teacher would say. Quickly, I throw my things into my bag – OK, I must admit I'm quite messy – while Zelda is spending ages putting fussily hers away. As the day is over now, I would like to go and see Link to say "bye" but that's not possible. Actually, he has to deal with Navi and that is really a hard job. Navi Fairy is the smallest girl the world has ever carried, with huge spectacles and glimmering braces. And Din! she's so annoying, always running after Link with her "Hey, listen!" to keep him hanging about talking for hours. I am positive she has a crush on him but I don't think Link really likes her.

So I take my white scarf and wrap the bottom of my face with it – my chin, my mouth and my cheeks. Then, I pick up my bag and leave the classroom. Still cursing Navi for monopolising Link's attention, I walk through the corridors to my locker – I need to get my math things. But as strange as it sounds, I meet _nobody_. Well, I'm stupid! Lessons are over, everybody must have rushed out of the buildings and I must be the only fool to be still inside. Damned mathematics! But maybe if I quick up a bit, Link will still be in the front yard with some friends when I get out.

So I start running, turn left into another corridor and... Ouch! I crash into somebody. We both fall over and I land on something soft... green... a hoody... I sigh thinking my author could have written something a bit less cliché. Then I look up to see Link's face only a few inches of mine. Nayru! what did I say? I do love clichés! His eyes are so beautiful : deep, aquamarine, like a lagoon.

"Er... Hi!" he says with a grin and I suddenly remember I've just bumped into him.

"I-I really... I mean... er.. I'm sorry, I did... I didn't see you..." I stammer, blushing.

Link gives me another smile. Oh! He looks so gorgeous!

"Never mind. Anyway, I was looking for you, Sheik. But I don't think we are in the best position to have a chat, are we ?"

It's the moment my mind chooses to notice I am lying on Link indeed. Good, but awkward too. But wait? Did he said he was looking for me? Blushing again, I try to get off but Link grabs my arm. I stare down at him with astonishment and he answers with a grin. Suddenly, he rolls over and now, _I_ am lying on the floor and _he_ is on the top.

"Well, that's much better, isn't it?"

Is he really teasing me or am I just dreaming? And was his face so close of mine before rolling?

"Link? What are you doing?" I ask after a very long moment.

His right hand comes up and strokes gently my cheek. A shiver runs through my all body straight away.

"Do you want me to get off?" Link asks me with a sudden unconfident look.

"I... No, please. Stay here." I whisper after a moment of hesitation.

He suddenly looks really happy, but I can't tell whether it true or whether I'm just dreaming. Slowly, he undoes the wraps from my face and put it away. Of course, I can't help but turn bright tomato red. And his lips are so close to mine. I can nearly taste them.

"Link..." I breathe. "We're in the middle of a corridor. Somebody could come and see us..."

"Don't worry Sheik, nobody will come." Link tells me confidently.

"How can you be so sure!"

"We are in a fanfiction, remember!"

"Oh!" I says sheepishly.

"The author must be just another fangirl who is craving for our kissing."

"I thought I was a boy this time..."

"Oh! Shut up!" Link says and then I feel his lips pressings into mine. They are sweet, soft, tasting honey. I kiss him back while my hands slid to his neck. I can feel his under my shirt, stroking my belly, sending shivers up my spine and lava through my veins. Oh my Din! What a bliss!

_Sheik?_

"Sheik!" Mr Light roars.

I open my eyes with a start. I am sitting in the history classroom, behind Link. And Mr Light is staring at me – and so do a lot of my classmates.

"Please! Don't tell me you were daydreaming again, boy!" the professor warns me on an angry tone.

But I don't listen to him. I'm thinking about Link kissing me, about his lips, about his warmth. Was it real? Or was it just musings? The bell rings and puts a stop to Mr Light's reproaches. As quickly as I can, I get out of the room. I even forget to go and get my maths things.

As I'm about to get out, I hear a familiar voice calling me.

"Sheik! Wait for me!"

I turn at Link, who seems to feel a bit awkward.

"I... Can I have a talk with you?" he asks me and I answer with a smile.


End file.
